


rock, paper, scissors, kiss.

by honeyghoul



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, THEYRE BOTH GAY, cheating at rock paper scissors, niki being gay, rinne being insufferable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyghoul/pseuds/honeyghoul
Summary: rinne wants to play rock paper scissors.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	rock, paper, scissors, kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this for my lovely friend feri bc it’s what they deserve ilysm. not proofread and also all lower case bc i’m on mobile whoops / twttr @ gloomghoul

“this is stupid, you know that right?” it was futile to even respond, to mention the inane nature of the proposition, but niki voices it regardlessly. like a game of cat and mouse, a back and forth that gave him a headache but also cured it all in an instant.

“c’monnn, ‘s one game, niki-kyun! jus’ one. please? pleeease?? i’mma count ta three n’ better throw down!”

rock paper scissors. 

one game of rock paper scissors, but there’s a catch. with rinne, theres /always/ a catch.

/

‘ya see, the rules ‘r simple’, rinne had said as he grinned that shit-eating smirk that made niki’s heart flutter. ‘loser’s gotta do whatever the winner wants, no take backs or exceptions. suuuuper simple, huh, niki-kyun!’ niki’s gaze was glued to the ceiling, counting to ten mentally, trying not to smack this (handsome) motherfucker and storm out of the kitchen mid meal-prep. 

the ceiling lost its interest, as his patience had found its end, so he caved.

/ 

and here they are, in a staring match, rinne drumming his ring-clad fingers across the cutting board (how disgusting and unhygienic) to prevent niki from ignoring him for slicing carrots, and niki losing his resolve faster than he cares to admit.

“fine. _fine_. ONE game, and then you leave my kitchen or you won’t get fed.” niki tosses his hands up, bringing them down angrily to wipe against the canvas of his apron. 

“one.”

“two.”

“three!”

niki stares at their hands, both posed in tight fists. a tie. he grunts, rinne whistles.

“one.”

“two.”

“three!”

faster than niki could properly toss down a gesture, he’s pulled by the wrist into rinne’s chest. 

“i win, and i wanna kiss.”

“you didn’t win! you didn’t even make a sign!”

niki sputters and pulls back, but it’s no good. the grip on his hand is tight, and rinne backs him up against the counter. unfazed and unwavering, he leans in to nose at niki’s cheek. “heh, y’r blushin’ real cute huh? can’t keep m’ wife waitin.~ i won, after all. want my prize.” 

turning his face just a fraction, he brushes their lips together. niki notes at how soft they are, how rinne’s tongue feels pressed against his teeth before he opens his mouth. 

it turns messy. 

rinne is cruel, biting at niki’s mouth and grinding against his hips. he notes how the edge of the counter feels as it presses into his spine; it’s addictive. 

niki gives in and tangles his fingers in red locks, pulling the insufferable man as close as possible. he licks behind rinne’s top canines, just like fangs that shoot dull aches into his tongue when he presses up. it makes his knees weak, kissing rinne like this. the wet, smacking sounds of their kisses mixing with their moans echos in the small

apartment kitchen. it’s a composition of sorts, a song just for them.

how much time passes, he doesn’t know. or care. there’s nothing else as important to niki right now than having rinne’s tongue down his throat and those broad hands bruising into his waist. 

he really could kiss rinne forever. 

but he’ll never confess that.


End file.
